One Piece: A Problem Aboard
by KiraDragneel
Summary: One Piece is a creation of Eiichiro Oda. James Jesse is a creation of my(MrsMommyMarlett on dA).
1. Chapter 1

**Story © by MrsMommyMarlett**

**One Piece © by Eiichiro Oda-senpai**

**Warning: May have contain some OOC Moments, Possibly some AU Moments, and Mature language.**

I had been traveling with the Straw Hat Crew for about a week after they had pulled me out of the sea when we had ported at an island in the Blue Sea. I was not well familiar with the islands in the Blue Sea, so I chose to stay aboard the Going Mary. It was mostly because I did not want to risk anyone spotting me in a Marine uniform and reporting it back to my Uncle Smoker that I was traveling with a pirate crew and I did not want it to get back to the Whitebeard Pirates that I was traveling on another pirate ship when I was suppose to be massacring as a Marine to gather information about the Marines where-a-bouts and some artwork that I drew to show them of the different place I had been since I took on this mission. Little did my Uncle Smoker know that I had became a pirate some years ago and little did me or the Whitebeard Pirates know that I would become a Straw Hat Pirate in the future, but those tales are for another story. Great, where was I again. Oh, yes. Now I remember. Since the Straw Hat crew thought I was a Marine their navigator order one of her crew mates to stay with me. I thought I was going to die when at first the blonde haired chief said he would stay with me instead, but the long black haired guy with goggles on his head and the bossy navigator could tell I did not like the idea. The bossy navigator then grabbed the blonde haired chief and dragged him away from me as the long black haired guy sat next to me against the rail of the ship.

"Alright, I'm going with Sanji this way to make sure we get our supplies," she said as she looked at a moss head man with three katanas on his side and the straw hat wearing senchou. "Zoro your going with Luffy that way to get some supplies," she barked at them.

"Why are you always barking orders at these guys when your not the Senchou," I said quickly covering my mouth when she glared at me. "Shutting up," I replied without her ever having to say a word at me.

"Usopp, you'll stay here with that Marine and make sure she doesn't try to take off with the ship," she ordered the long black haired guy.

"Alright, Nami, but I don't think she would do anything like that," he replied to the bossy navigator as he looked at me. "Look at her, she's to nice for a Marine," he added before he looked back at the bossy navigator who was now glaring at him. "As Jesse said, shutting up," he said as I tried really hard not to laugh about him using my saying.

As the bossy navigator, blonde haired chief, moss head guy, and the straw hat wearing senchou walked off the ship, I stretch my arms up before I tilted my Marine hat over my eyes to try to get some sleep before the bossy navigator came back while the long black haired man began to do something on deck. I could hear the long black haired man doing something, but I did not want to look out of fear that the bossy navigator would also blame me. I then shortly after closed my eyes and fall asleep. I do not know how long I was asleep for when I started to hear something crying. I thought at first it was the long black haired man since he was a bit of a scary cat, but the more I listen, the more I realized it was not him.

I lifted up the bill of my hat enough to see all of the deck floor of the ship. As I scanned the deck with my eye looking from under the bill of my hat, I notice a little pink blanket with something moving under it. I then realized the crying was coming out from under the blanket. I watched it for a second after I tilted my hat back onto the top of my head to see if someone was around that had left it. There however was no one on deck, but me, so I got up and walked over to the pink blanket and moved a little part of the blanket from over what was under it after I had knelt down next to it. Under the blanket was a little pink, fuzzy headed baby that tilted it's head at me once it stopped blinking it's eyes from the bright light around me. I then tilted my head back at it which made it begin to laugh at me. Shortly after, I found myself holding the little baby and began wondering about the ship to find one of it's crew while the pink, fuzzy head thing pulled on my bandanna.

"Usopp! Usopp! I need your help," I called out to the long black haired man, but no reply. "Usopp, Nami is not going to kill you for allowing me to walk around the ship like this," I then said, but still no reply. I started to get annoyed about him not answering me when I came up with an idea. "Usopp, if you do not come here now, I am going to cut you into so many pieces that your nakamas will not be able to save you," I barked as a bluff to try to get his attention and no sooner as I did I could hear foot steps coming to me. "Usopp," I started to say as he ran into sight, "I think we have a problem," I finished saying as he noticed a pink blanket in my arms.

"What do you have there and what do you mean we have a problem," he asked me as he leaned closer to look into the blanket. "Oi! When did you become a mom," he asked as I looked at him annoyed.

"I am not this baby's mom, I found this baby wrapped in this blanket on deck, and this is why I said we have a problem," I said before I took a deep breath and sighed. "I am not a crew member, so I will not get into trouble for someone walking onto the deck of this ship and dropping off this little fuzz ball," I said handing the baby over to Usopp, who out of shock of me doing this took the baby.

"What are we going to do," he asked me with a worried look in his face. "We can't just leave this baby on the dock and we can't keep it on the ship or Nami will kill us," He added out of fear of the bossy navigator.

"You mean you, me, and I. There is no we because I am not apart of this crew," I stated again to remind him. "So what are you going to do. You cannot just let the little thing die, but you cannot just let it stay aboard either," I said as I took the baby back from the long black haired man because of how bad he was shaking. "Your going to give the poor thing shaken baby syndrome," I barked at him as he quit shaking and looked at me.

"Jesse, are you a doctor," he asked me which made me bit my bottom lip.

I mean, how stupid could I have been to let the fact that I am a doctor that was trained by Shiary-senpai out like that. This was not my crew and they did not need to know anything about me. I felt like balling up in a ball just then, but no sooner than I started to think about doing so I heard the bossy navigator yelling for me and the long blacked haired man. I then hand him the baby back, but no sooner then I started to walk away he hand the baby back to me. We kept doing the same thing for about five minutes before the bossy navigator found the long black haired man trying to hand me back the baby. My heart sunk at first because she was glaring at us for not coming when she called for us, but as soon as she spotted the baby I watched her face go from being pissed off at us to oh, my god she is kawaii face. I breathed a sigh of relief, but little did I know I had breathed it a little to soon. No sooner after I had breathed the sigh of relief my and the long black haired man's head hit the deck of the ship. I felt like crying so bad because of how hard the bossy navigator had hit me in the head. Instead of crying however I sat up and glared at her while mumbling a few curse words that I do not want to repeat because I should not have said them to begin with.

"What did you just call me," the bossy navigator asked me as she glared over at me with the baby in her arms.

"I said...," I had started to repeat what I had mumbled when the long black haired man cover my mouth to stop me from repeating it.

"Nami, that baby just appeared on the ship," the long black haired man said to the bossy navigator to change the subject. "Jesse found it when she woke up," he said as the bossy navigator glared at me and he removed his hand from over my mouth.

_"Thanks for dragging me into this, Usopp,"_ I thought to myself as I glared at him. "I am not one of the crew, so I do not have to keep my eyes out for someone walking on this ship," I said annoyed as the blonde haired chief came walking around the corner.

"Jesse-san, your lunch is ready," he said as he walked over to me with a pervy look in his eyes. "Your lunch is ready too, Nami-san," he said with a smile at his before he notice the baby. "Oi, where did that thing come from," he asked in a serious voice before he looked back at me and the long blacked haired man.

"It is not my," I bellowed out at the blonde haired chief. "I am much to young to have a child and plus I am a Marine and do not have time to foul around like that," I said in a serious voice before I had realize I admitted that I was a virgin and hoped that no one else had caught it. After that was said, the long black haired man and me began from the beginning of the whole story about how the infant got onto the ship. We then walked back to the main deck and all four of us explained about the baby to the moss head man and the straw hat wearing senchou after they asked.

"Okay, since we're all caught up, what are we going to do with her," the bossy navigator asked as she held the baby. "We can't just take her with us," she add with a sigh.

"Why not? We have a Marine traveling with us," the moss head man said with an attitude as he pointed back at me. "As long as she's aboard the baby is protect in the eyes of the Marines," he add which made me so want to rip off his head.

"I'm not a Marine," I barked before I quickly covered my mouth with them, including the baby, looking right at me with questioning eyes. _"Shit, why did I just yell that out loud like that. Now I am going to die because I am from a different pirate crew. Mom and dad, here comes your baby girl,"_ I thought to myself as the long black haired man talked to them about what I had said.

"Oi, your a doctor, too," The straw hat wearing senchou asked as he looked at me with a smile. "So, your not a Marine, your an artist, and your a doctor," he said giggling. "I sure can pick a crew," he said with a laugh that some how made me feel better about the situation I was in and then I found myself smiling as well.

"No since in hiding it anymore. I'm trained by one of the best doctor's in this world. Her name is Shiary," I explained to them with a smile on my face. "I am a pirate massacring as a Marine to gather information about the Marines where-a-bouts for Pops," I said with pride in my voice as I put my right fist over my chest.

"Oi, so your telling me your from a pirate crew already," the straw hat wearing senchou ask which made all of us fall to the deck from his dumb fondness.

"Baka," the bossy navigator and I yelled at him before we looked at each other and sigh.

"So, this Pops as you call him, who is he and which crew is he part of," the moss head man asked me as he watched my facial reaction.

"His name is Whitebeard and he is senchou of the Whitebeard Pirates," I said as I notice the moss head man shock reaction at hearing this. "What's wrong, Zoro? Scared of a female Whitebeard Pirate," I said with a smirk on my face not needing to know the answer because I was just messing with him.

"I didn't realize you were part of one of the most feared pirate crews out there," he replied as I laugh with the same smirk on my face. I then felt everyone, but the straw hat wearing senchou and the moss head man looking at me with fear and I sighed.

"Enough about me, we should really worry about what we are going to do with the baby," I said with everyone nodding in agreement. _"Man, I missed it when Nami was being bossy. I should have just kept my damn mouth closed and this would not be happening to me,"_ I thought to myself with a mental sigh. "Okay, if you guys can stop being scared of me for one moment we got to figure out what we are going to do with the situation we are all in," I said with a sigh before Nami stepped forward.

"Jesse is right. We can worry about her being a Whitebeard Pirate later," the bossy navigator barked in agreement with me as she handed me the baby.

"Jesse's a Whitebeard Pirate," the straw hat wearing senchou asked which yet again made us hit the deck.

"Did his brain turn to rubber to," I asked out loud as I sat up. "Or is his straw hat on to tight," I said with a sigh as the long black haired man laughed.

Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Story © by MrsMommyMarlett**

**One Piece © by Eiichiro Oda-senpai**

**Warning: May have contain some OOC Moments, Possibly some AU Moments, and Mature language.**

Okay, where did I leave off? Oh, yeah, now I remember. The Straw Hat Crew and I were trying to figure out how we were going to deal with the whole baby issue and some how I got stuck holding it again. Yes it is cute in all, but babies and me do not get along for long. They cry, shit, eat, and sleep to much. Wait, that reminds me of the straw hat wearing Senchou I am traveling with right now. Alright, let us get back to the story now. The bossy navigator had taken charge of coming up with a plan to find out who the little fuzz ball belonged to. I was actually quiet glad she had taken it on herself because I did not want to be giving orders to a crew I was not part of. However, I did not like how she was bossing me around. Luckily, when I went to say something a couple of times about her bossing me around the long blacked haired man covered my mouth.I did not like being boss around by someone that was not my Uncle Smoker, Pops, Lulu, or my brothers from the Whitebeard Pirates. They at less had more experience on the sea then I did, but when it came to this baka crew, I was the one that had the most experience. I mean if you were to look at them and compare them to me I was the one that had the most sailing experience and knowledge of the Grandline. I do give them credit for being able to sail the Blue Sea without knowing it because I do not even know it. Oh, man, I got side track again. Okay, let's get back to what you guys are all waiting for.

"Jesse, I think it is best that you change into something that screams less Marine, so that you don't attract a lot of attention to us," The bossy navigator actually said nicely to me. "Also, don't wear your Whitebeard Pirate cloths. That will caused to much attention as well," she added still being nice.

"So, I am suppose to go on land butt ass naked," I barked at her while I was holding the baby. "You eliminated all the clothing I have," I yelled at her with the blonde headed chief looking at me with heart shape eyes. "Stop looking at me like that," I then barked at him out of nervousness.

"Jesse-san, you can borrow some of my cloths," the blonde headed chief said looking at me with his pervy smile as I looked at the bossy navigator for some help.

"Baka," she yelled at Sanji before hitting his head into the deck of the Going Merry with a vein popping out of her head. "Jesse, you can borrow some of my cloths for the time being," she said being nice to me again, which made me nervous since before she found out I was a Whitebeard Pirate she would boss me around a lot more then she had been in the last hour.

"Alright, Nami," I replied faking a smile. "Here, hold her," I said as I forced the baby onto moss head since it was very obvious that he was the only one that I could trust to hold the baby with while me bossy navigator took me to change into some of her clothes.

"Oi, and what am I suppose to do with her," he asked me as he glared at the bossy navigator and me. "I don't babysit, baka," he barked at me. I so wanted to yell at him, but I choose to bite my tongue, but before I knew it, the bossy navigator was barking at him.

"Your going to hold that baby until we get back," she barked at him as she pushed me off deck with my shocked face. I was used to her barking orders, but pushing me.

Really!? Did she really have to push me to make me move? It was not like I was turned to stone by Boa Hancock. Boa Hancock is another story for later down the road as well.

Anyways, the bossy navigator had taken me to the room where she sleeps and draws her maps. She went digging through her trunk looking for some cloth that could fit me after she had ordered me to stay put. Seriously, do I look like a dog? Do I need to be ordered to stay put? No, so since she ordered me to stay put I went over to her table and looked at some of the maps she had drawn. I was surprise to see that the Blue Sea had that many islands. I had been looking at them for at less five minutes before my head got hit into the table.

"Oi, what was that for," I asked as I glared up at her. "You could have knocked my head off doing that," I barked at her as we glared at each other. Yes, now it seemed like things between me and her had gone back to normal.

"I told you to stay put, baka," she barked back at me before she throw the clothes into my face. "Get dress and then get out," she barked at me as she pointed at the door.

"Fine," I yelled at her as I started to change into the cloths she had given me.

"Seriously, you had to put me into a skirt with that perv out there," I asked her out of anger as she pushed me out of her room.

"Payback for not staying put like a good girl," she replied at me as I mentally image myself ripping her head off which made me get this creepy smile on my face. "Why are you smiling at me like that," she asked me with a nervous voice.

"Nothing," I said as I waved my hand at her with an evil laugh. "Let us go get the baby back from Zoro and the other before try to do something to her," I said with a sigh before I walked with the bossy navigator back onto the main deck.

When get got back to the main deck we both could not believe what we were seeing. Moss head had fallen asleep, black haired man was paying no attention to anything, the blonde headed chief was no where to be seen, and the straw hat wearing senchou was about to eat the baby. Me and her quickly ran over at the straw hat wearing senchou with anger written on both of our faces. The bossy navigator grabbed the baby as I slammed my fist in the back of the straw hat wearing senchou head, which made his head hit the deck of the Going Merry hard enough that it woke up moss headed, the blacked hair man started to notice what was going on, and the blonde headed chief came running out of the kitchen. I then grabbed the straw hat wearing senchou by the collar of his red vest and began yelling at him with the bossy navigator agreeing with me from time to time.

"Your such a baka," I yelled at the straw hat wearing senchou while shaking him. "You cannot eat a baby because the baby is not food, baka," I keep yelling at him and shaking him by his collar.

"But the baby looks like food," he said which made me hit the floor and for a moment I thought I had died from his stupidity.

Really, how stupid can he be and still be alive. After a few moments of total shock of just how stupid the straw hat wearing senchou was I began to move around again and sat up with him looking at me confused. I quickly back away becaue I was scared that I was going to catch his stupidity, but then the doctor in me kicked in and I knew that stupidity was not contagious. I let out a small sigh before I realized the blonde head chief was setting next to me with his pervy look on his face.

_"God, why me,"_ I thought to myself as I looked up into the sky for an answer, but did not received one. "What is it, Sanji," I asked not really needing to know the answer since I was now wearing a skirt that looked like it belonged to a child.

"You look even more wonderful in this outfit instead of that Marine uniform, Jesse-san," he replied to my question before I hit my right hand into the right side of my face.

_"Seriously, how has this crew not been killed yet,"_ I thought to myself with a sigh before I quickly moved out of blonde haired chief's head being hit into the ground. "Oi, that was close, Nami," I yelled at her as I looked up at her. "I could have been crushed," I yelled again.

"Or his head could have ended up in your lap which would have made him worst on you," the long black haired man laughed before a fall over wanting to die again.

"Can you guys stop being bakas for one moments, so we can go a shore and find out who's baby this belongs to," the bossy navigator barked at us, which we all quickly nodded our heads in agreement. "Alright, since the baby was left on the ship while Usopp and Jesse were on it, she'll go with them," she said as she looked at him and then to me.

"WHAT!? WHY US," we yelled at her before we looked at each.

"It's her fault," the long black haired man yelled as he pointed at me.

"No, it is his fault," I yelled as I pointed back at him. "If he would have been on deck watching me like you had order, Nami, this would not have happened," I added as he glared at me. "What? Cannot handle the truth, long nose," I asked him as I glared back at him.

"I don't care who's fault it was, you're both taking the baby and going that way to find the parents or someone that knows who the baby belongs to," the bossy navigator order us as she handed me the baby. "Me and Sanji will go that why to find the parents or someone that knows who the baby belongs to while Luffy and Zoro goes that way to do that same," she ordered at everyone.

"You sure do like going off with Sanji alone a lot, Nami," I said before Usopp took the baby from me right before Nami hit my head in the deck. "Oi," I said before it felt like my soul was trying to escape from my body.

"Anyone else wants to say something about it," she barked as everyone, including the baby held their hands in the air.

_"Why me,"_ I thought to myself crying mentally as I then stood up and followed the long blacked hair man off of the Going Merry and the other went the way the bossy ass navigator sent them. "Give me Fuzzy," -she said as I took the baby from the long black haired man.

"Your naming her Fuzzy," he asked with a laugh as I glared at him.

Be Continued...


End file.
